


Pancakes

by crimsonlevi_erenlover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonlevi_erenlover/pseuds/crimsonlevi_erenlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's like after a hot night with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Levi or you. This was wrote by my cousin and we agreed to post it on my account cause she doesn't have one. This is the first fan fic on my account ever. Let me know if there are any mistakes.

It was a beautiful sunny day on a regular Tuesday... You woke up and made some coffee for the hubby."Levi" you call "coffee and breakfast time." He comes out with nothing but boxers.. "Oh my" you say in amazement. "Morning [First name]." "what's for breakfast?" "Pancakes" you say. "Is that because I hit your pancakes last night??" You blush badly as he slowly comes up to you and kisses your head. "No... It's just,its just..." Your very embarrassed that's the truth. "It's ok.. I mean either pancakes would be fine with me, I even have my own syrup, if ya know what I mean." So you feel something happen and you squeeze you legs shut, he purposely opens them and you let out a quite squeal. " Are you wet thinking about what  
just happened?" He asks.. "yes" you admit feeling ashamed... The day passes and your now in the shower.. Your washing your body, finish and walk out to see Levi looking at you like your some sort of rare beautiful creature he's never seen.. You go up to him and say,"want some more pancakes?"


End file.
